Indecent Proposal
by GUTB
Summary: [Mai-HiME] Mai likes Shizuru a lot. Natsuki jealous? Shizuru has plans of her own.
1. Helping those in need

CHAPTER 1

Wooden-soled sandals clicked on the rough stones of the old country shrine as ravens shrilled out in the waning light of the evening sun. The staid figure clad in a simple purple yukata stopped and looked about casually before moving deliberately towards the dilapidated shrine building.

Stopping just outside the entrance, Fujino Shizuru smiled.

There was a whine of the still air being cut and the briefest flash of red, and, sliced in two, the shrine roof groaned perilously as it lost its support and gave way, collapsing in a crash and plume of dust. A man stumbled out from the entrance, narrowly escaping the falling structure. Noticing Shizuru, he backed away and looked for route of escape – and found none. Defeated, he dropped the wooden beam that had been his only weapon and collapsed, nowhere left to run and his time run out.

She regarded his fearful face, and smiled. "This thing," she indicated her element by raising the dire red blade up towards him, "—is simple-minded. As long as it sheds blood, it's happy. But people have more complex desires, don't you think, Smith-san?" she asked rhetorically.

John Smith, soon-to-be-former-chief of Searrs' 4th Publicity Sector, just looked at her and waited for that evil blade to fall.

"People live together with other people in this world," she continued. "But even so, people can only pretend to know one another. What others know, what others think, want, and what others truly care about, all of it is a mystery. To touch and be touched in return -- people seek this and are also inevitably hurt by it. Afraid of being hurt, people withdraw, but all the same, they crave to confirm their existence."

Shizuru lowered her element and gazed directly at him. "But people who can't pretend in such a world are cursed, don't you think? Unable to deny one's own true desires, one can only be cursed to be eternally frustrated, never able to confirm their existence, never able to touch and be touched. But, nevertheless, one must try in order to live. You're the same, aren't you? Unable to live in happiness with others, you sought power over others – the power to hurt, to see them move in the way you predict, because everything jumps when pricked, don't they? Everyone knows pain. Am I wrong?"

She held him in rapt attention, her eyes, now as sharp and clear as the edge of her element, pinned him like an insect. "When you told Natsuki that her mother sold her to Searrs, what was her reaction? What face did she show you? Although you two were strangers and all you had was a little bit of information, a few words pierced through all protections and Natsuki showed you her dear, true self. Natsuki's true face. What did it look like – Natsuki's true heart?"

John Smith struggled to follow her words, tried to collect his thoughts and form a plan of action, but couldn't move. Couldn't do anything under that implacable gaze.

"Smith-san, won't you show me?" she asked, the blade of the red element rose up in preparation of the killing blow. She beamed in anticipation.

"Won't you show me your true face?"

* * *

"I was looking all over for you! Where were you, Shizuru?" asked the perplexed Natsuki.

Shizuru just smiled. "Just taking care of some chores. Did you need something?"

Natsuki averted her eyes. "Um…actually, I have a favor to ask," she said in usual cool, tough-girl demeanor that made her a star amongst so many of the 1st-year students. Shizuru wondered idly if she knew that it just made Shizuru want to push her to the ground and ravish her right there.

"You know Tokiha Mai, right? The truth is, she's in a lot of financial trouble with the loss of her part-time job and no way to pay rent and continue taking classes. She was already in debt before sending her little brother to America for an expensive operation. I'm afraid she's going to end up going to far and getting work at some disreputable place to get by."

"I understand," Shizuru said. "If it's Natsuki that asks for it, I can come up with something."

"Really…thank you, Shizuru," she said, moved by the automatic generosity, and perhaps a little bit of guilt at having relied on someone else.

"Now for my payment," Shizuru added, and moved in. But Natsuki was on her guard and quickly erected a defense, but then looked ashamed, and lowered it but only with such extreme willpower that Shizuru didn't have the heart to take advantage of it.

"Just kidding," she said, and Natsuki sighed in relief and blushed. "Really, Shizuru. This means a lot; Mai's helped me out in a lot of ways and I can't just ignore what she's going through right now, even if she pretends it isn't a big deal."

After exchanging some pleasantries they parted ways.

* * *

"So, that's the deal, Tokiha-san," Shizuru concluded, delicately holding her tea in both hands. "The pay is okay, but the work is hard! Do you think you can handle it?"

Mai, fired up, responded right away. "Leave it to me!" she enthused, pounding a hand to her, Shizuru couldn't help but notice, very well-developed chest.

"Additionally," Shizuru continued, "—as the council president, I can't have you living someplace that will cause a problem with your classes. So, for the time being, you can rent a room in my place. Since it's just a room the rent will be low but because of that we'll have to share the kitchen. That's good enough, isn't it?"

Mai looked like she just swallowed something bitter. But she couldn't deny that the lower living expenses in addition to time saved on transportation to and from home every day were major benefits. Finally she agreed.

"That's good, then. It's settled," Shizuru proclaimed, genteelly sipping on her tea.

* * *

Mai dragged herself out of the lingerie shop with barely enough energy left to avoid the manager who had managed to intercept her at the entrance.

"Good work as always, Mai-chan," the middle-aged manager said.

Mai collected herself and gave a polite response and tried to quickly edge her way out of his sexual harassment. Too slow today, however, as he managed to get in a pat on her backside. It was all she could do not to knock his head off.

"Are you done for today?" asked a familiar voice. Mai turned around and found Shizuru there.

"Y-yes, kai—er, Fujino-san. Ano, where you doing some shopping?"

"Just a bit," she responded, and then turned a look to the manager of the shop. "Please excuse us."

"N-no problem at all! Mai-chan I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, okay?"

Mai did her best put up a cheerful face. "Count on me!"

Shizuru continued looking at the manager even as he went back inside.

"Tokiha-san – is everything alright at work?"

"Y-yes, yes! Everything is fine! Ha ha ha--!"

"Well if that's the case, then okay. It's been a week now, how's it been so far?" she asked.

Tiring, she wanted to say, but no way is going to complain to the person who got her the job to begin with. "It's a bit rough but nothing I can't handle!"

Just then, a motorcycle roared to a quick stop on the curb just in front of the two girls, and the driver removed her helmet unveiling a familiar face. "Mai and Shizuru together – that's a rare sight," she commented.

"Jealous?" Shizuru asked mischievously.

Natsuki blushed. "Baka!"

Mai just blinked. "Eh?"

Shizuru giggled. "It's okay. Tokiha-san, I'll be coming home late so feel free to make use of anything you want."

"Okay, thank you so much Fujino-san I will."

Natsuki's eyes widened in surprise. "Home--?"

"Well then, I have some more chores to do. See you again, Natsuki, Tokiha-san," Shizuru said, walking off.

"What's this about home? Oi, Shizuru--!" Natsuki called after her, and then turned back to Mai. "What does she mean by 'home'?"

Mai looked embarrassed. "Although I'm ashamed to admit it, I let Fujino-san talk me into renting a room at her place. I think she just offered it out of pity but since I already agreed to taking the job she arranged I didn't want to disrespect her generosity, so…"

Natsuki looked at her in shock.

"Ano…is there a problem?"

"Mai, did anything…happen?"

"Happen?

"Anything at all?" Natsuki asked again, blushing.

"No…why?"

"You're sure? I mean, between you and Shizuru there aren't any…problems?"

"Why would there be problems?"

Natsuki just looked at her. "Well…if you say so, than okay."

After parting ways with Natsuki, Mai was glad to finally make it home. She had originally planned to go straight to bed, but noticed that she had some homework left to finish. Looking at the books, she realized it was from literature class – two days ago. Staring at the assignment Mai wondered how she could possibly forget homework. She never forgot to do her homework.

But then since moving in and starting her new job a week ago she had been so worn out that she had been forgetting things recently. Mai dismissed the thought as weakness and resolved to just get stronger and tough it out. After all, she'd been through worse and it was all for Takumi's sake. Mai blinked herself awake and got to work.

After an indeterminate amount of time passed, a knock at the door snapped Mai out of her half-asleep trance. Shizuru was there, holding a platter with a steaming cup.

"I thought you might be staying up to do your homework Tokiha-san. Here, I made you a special tea my grandmother used to make; it will help take the edge off your fatigue," she explained with a wink.

"J-ja, thank you so much," Mai said, accepting the mug. "You keep doing this nice things for me—"

"Make no mention of it," the older girl dismissed. "Please make sure you get enough sleep, okay?"

* * *

Mai emerged from the black pit of deep slumber. She willed herself to move, but her body just wouldn't comply. It took a supreme effort of will just to sit up, and the motion made her dizzy. Her eyes didn't want to stay open, and she felt horribly muddled. In addition, she was sticky with sweat all over and it felt gross.

Again, she thought to herself: it's happened again. Several times this week she's woken up covered in sweat, disorientated and aching from some weird exhaustion. She wondered what was wrong with her; she knew she could handle the workload. She should be stronger than this. Had she gone soft?

She even considered calling in sick, but then decided against it. After taking a shower that did little to wake her up, she noticed her Japanese literature book on the desk in her room and figured she must have been pulling a late-night study session and got herself so tired that she forgot about it.

The first few classes that day were hell as Mai struggled to keep from constantly spacing out. Faces and voices blurred together, and all she wanted to do was just go to sleep. The thought that she had a part time job after school was just too much to bear.

And then she collapsed during PE.

* * *

When Mai came to, she found herself in the nurse's office, and surrounded by what appeared to be half the school. Chie and Aoi, Mikoto, Natsuki, Tate and even Reito and Midori was there. "Everyone…"

After being assailed my multiple demands to know what happened, how she felt, and so on, Natsuki shoed everyone out.

"Mai, the nurse took a blood sample while you were out," she confided.

"Blood sample…?"

"Since you've been complaining of heavy fatigue and loss of memory recently it's a good idea to get properly checked-out."

"Natsuki…you didn't have to—"

"Yes I did," she cut off, and smiled. "Because you're my precious friend, I can't stand by and watch you break. If you have some condition, I want to make sure it's diagnosed and treated quickly. So forget about me apologizing for telling sensei about your personal issues."

"Natsuki…"

"And about your classes, don't worry. I spoke with Shizuru. You're grades won't be effected," she affirmed matter-of-factly.

Mai was embarrassed. "I can't keep relying on Fujino-san, it's like I've become a dependant or something."

"Shizuru's happy to help, trust me," Natsuki proclaimed arrogantly.

"You two are good friends, aren't you?"

"Yeah. We've been friendly for a long time," Natsuki affirms, looking down briefly, a small smile touching her face.

* * *

Shizuru was in especially good mood today.

She did have to sit through the tedium of the Student Council meeting and pay attention to Haruka's long tirades over something or another and generally do things that held no interest to her.

But that was okay, because tonight was going to be a lot of fun.

Before she could get properly absorbed in anticipation, however, a student from the Council approached her.

"Fujino-kaichou, the Chairman needs to see you right away."

The scene that met her at the Chairman's office put a massive damper on her mood. And she wasn't pleased – not in the least.

Inside, sitting in front of the new Chairman, Fumi-san, was Mai, and, more oddly, the school nurse. And most oddly of all, they were joined by a uniformed policeman.

Shizuru wasn't nervous in the least. Instead, she kept smiling, breaking her expression into one of mild concern as she entered. "Ara—" she said at the sight of the policeman. "Don't tell me Tokiha-san is in trouble."

"Not exactly," said Fumi responded. "Rather, Tokiha Mai may be a victim of a crime. Since you are living with her, Fujino-san, we thought it might be best to ask for your input as well. Sensei?"

"In short, my findings from the blood test conducted yesterday show positive results for the drug Rohypnol, which is illegal in Japan and popular as a date-rape drug."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Daterape

Mai walked aimlessly through the Fuuka Academy campus, gazing vacantly at the ground, not thinking about anything. A sharp gust of autumn wind buffeted her school uniform, snapping her out of her trance. She brought her hands up and looked at them, and saw them tremble. She tried to make them stop but they wouldn't listen, so she clenched them instead and drove them resolutely to her sides.

_You're Tokiha Mai,_ she told herself. _You're stronger than this!_

Looking up and taking note of her surroundings for the first time, she began her march home. She would not involve Natsuki, or Tate or Mikoto or any of her classmates. She had enough to worry about. _Besides,_ she thought, _it's stupid! There's no way I could be raped!_ It was a practical joke. Or someone was stalking her. It couldn't be a date-rape because, first of all, she didn't have time to go on any dates and second, who was going to do it – Tate? Reito? Ridiculous. And again, it could all just be a misunderstanding.

Telling herself this, Mai's thoughts drifted back to what happened in the Chairman's office...

* * *

"D-date-rape!" Mai repeated incredulously.

The school nurse approached her in a comforting gesture. "Tokiha-san, the drug we found in your blood is called Rohypnol. It's a depressant that causes loss of memory, disorientation, and great tiredness. It's a commonly used for date-rape because the victim's normal mental processes are impaired and they lose all memory of being raped. For that reason it's illegal in Japan."

Mai's brow furrowed in confusion. "But…but…it can't be…"

"Tokiha-san," said the policeman, stepping forward. "Rape is a serious charge. Please think carefully about where you went, who you spoke with and anything that seemed out of the ordinary in the last forty-eight hours."

"No…! I mean, I'm a girl," she said, blushing heavily in embarrassment. "—I'd know if I was…was…"

"Tokiha-san," cut in the Chairman. "We understand. It's not your fault. However, someone gave you an illegal substance, which, even if there wasn't rape, may have put your health at serious risk."

Mai couldn't say anything about that. But she didn't want this. Didn't want this associated with her. Didn't want to have to deal with it. Takumi was relying on her. She was having fun with her friends. Things were going well with Tate. She got a decent job. She lives close to school. Everything was fine. She desperately didn't want this. But she didn't state this, as even to her it sounded insane.

The large study doors to the Chairman's office creaked open. Mai glanced over her shoulder and found the President, Fujino Shizuru standing in the doorway, a mild look of concern on her face. "Ara – don't tell me Tokiha-san is in trouble?" she asked, walking forward.

Mai turned her face away. She felt she could die right on the spot. Even the President is going to get involved in her problems.

"Not exactly," Fumi responded. "Rather, Tokiha Mai may be a victim of a crime. Since you are living with her, Fujino-san, we thought it might be best to ask for your input as well. Sensei?"

"In short, my findings from the blood test conducted yesterday show positive results for the drug Rohypnol, which is illegal in Japan and popular as a date-rape drug."

Fujino, who had been standing beside Mai, now stepped directly infront of her, ignoring the Chairman, the nurse and the policeman. Turning her back to them completely, she bent slightly forwards and reached out to touch Mai's chin in order to compel her attention.

"Is Tokiha-san alright?" she asked her in a soft, personal voice, thick with Kyoto-ben warmth.

"H-hai…" Mai responded meekly, mesmerized by Fujino's personal attention.

"Does anything hurt?" the older girl asked gently.

"N-no…just a little tired…"

The policeman cleared his throat. "We need to get a statement in order to begin the investigation…"

Fujino ignored him. "What does Tokiha-san want to do right now?"

Mai blinked. "Um…er…" she stumbled about stupidly, but Fujino didn't budge and waited for her answer. "I have work…I need to get ready…"

"Alright," she responded quietly. "Lets go home," she said, and placed a hand on her shoulder but didn't push.

"We still need to get the statement," the policeman said, stepping forward.

Fujino continue to stand infront of Mai with her back turned to the others like a shield. "I understand, officer," she responded, not looking back. "We'll fax you a complete statement and if you need anything else please feel free to contact me at any time."

Now visibly annoyed, the policeman moved forward again. "Rape is a serious charge. We need to make sure all the facts check out. Young women may not remember everything clearly, they may sometimes make up false charges because of—"

"Officer," Fujino cut the man off, slicing the air like a knife made out of dry ice. "Aren't you a little confused? Tokiha is the victim," she admonished. Mai all bust gasped at the murderous coldness of her voice. The warm Kyoto-ben that was so close and engaging turned instantly into a dagger against the man, who himself looked as if he had been dealt a mortal wound.

"Now," she said to Mai, her voice switching instantly back. "Shall we go? That's alright, isn't it, Chairman?"

"As long we can get Tokiha-san's statement, I see no reason to keep her here."

The policeman looked befuddled and no longer willing to approach the Council President.

Since it seemed like Fujino was really going to walk her all the way home, Mai finally came back to herself and broke free as they left the Chairman's manor. "I'm okay from here, Fujino-san…please…"

"Will you really be okay, Tokiha-san?"

"Nn. I'll be fine, thank-you Fujino-san. You really saved me," Mai said, bowing her head. "A-about the statement…"

"I understand. I'll manage it. Do you want to keep it quiet for now?"

"...Please."

"Alright. You can leave it to me. If you want anything, call me right away, okay?"

"Okay."

Fujino continued to look at her, concerned. Mai didn't know what to do so she just bore it while looking at the ground.

Suddenly stepping forward and taking her by the shoulders, Fujino once again compelled her attention. "Are you sure that you're okay?" she asked again quietly, privately, attempting to search the younger girl's face.

"Nn."

"There's nothing that hurts? You don't feel sick?"

"I'm alright…" she responded, finally blushing under the attention.

After several moments of further scrutiny, Fujino's amber eyes released her and she smiled. "Alright. I'll see you later."

* * *

Coming back to herself as Mai continued to make her way back to her room, she blushed to herself, remembering Fujino-san. _So,_ she thought to herself, _that's the famous kaichou-san of Fuuka Academy. No wonder she has such a huge fanclub. It was like I was just a little kid compared to her._


	3. Fate begins to move

Worn out from another long shift, but this time without the debilitating fatigue from before, Mai bade the manager farewell, taking the time today to being extra polite as it was the manager's wife this time so she didn't feel the need to hurry out before being accosted by the pig. Speaking of whom, it was his wife that was taking care of the shop today as he apparently had disappeared on her and no one knew where he was. She muttered throughout the day about "that whore".

By now, Mai had resolutely pushed the other events of the day into the recesses of her mind where they may not disturb her. She had already settled on a rationalization of either a prank or a misunderstanding, and she had politely but firmly asked logical thought to leave the room. And so there she was, all better, nothing to get in her way; if it did turn out to a stalker of some sort, she'd just beat him up and move on.

"Mai!"

Looking up at the familiar voice, she saw Natsuki leaning on a street lamp post, arms crossed in her classic tough-girl demeanor.

Brightening up, Mai approached the other girl cheerfully. "Natsuki! Did you come to pick me up?"

"Yeah," Natsuki replied, nonchalantly tossing her luxuriant black hair with one hand as she fell in beside her. "Not that I'm all that concerned about you, understand."

"Ohhh? What happened to 'you're my friend!' from earlier?" Mai needled in return.

"Shut up," was the reply. "But seriously, Mai, are you okay?"

Look down, Mai almost spilled her guts. Almost. But she reminded herself that this was her problem and that Natsuki didn't need to get involved. Knowing her, Natsuki probably wouldn't rest until the mystery was solved. If she didn't want to deal with it herself, she had no right to get others involved.

"I'm fine. It was just overwork…"

"That's why I keep telling you to take a break," Natsuki chided irritably. "Tate says the same thing, doesn't he?"

"Mm…" Mai affirmed, looking down. "A-ha-ha, I guess I kind of overdid it afterall…!"

Natsuki sighed. "Well, as long as you're okay…say…"

Mai looked up quizzically. Natsuki looked like she was having trouble phrasing what she had to say next.

"It was you," Mai put in before the other girl could say anything, "—that got Fujino-san to help me out, wasn't it?"

Natsuki blinked and looked at her in surprise. "Ah…you knew?"

"It was obvious. Even though we were both HiMEs we were still pretty much just strangers. Why would someone like the President take so much interest in me so suddenly?"

Natsuki sighed. "I guess my relationship with Shizuru is hardly a secret anymore…"

"Say," Mai asked, her interest piqued. "How far have you two…um…gone?"

Natsuki stopped dead in her tracks. "W-what!" she cried, face burning up. "We're just friends! Friends!"

"Really? But Fujino-san seems kind of stuck on you…"

"Don't sound so disappointed," Natsuki hissed back, regaining her composure. "Although I love her as a friend who's done a lot for me, I have no interest in romance. Besides how would you feel if another girl came on to you?"

Mai grinned wickedly and slid her an evil look sideways. "Hmm…well, if it was Fujino-san…kyaa! What would I doooo!" she squealed dramatically, clasping her face in both hands.

Natsuki looked away. "Baka…"

They continued to walk together in silence. Suddenly Natsuki asked. "But seriously, what do you think of Shizuru?"

Mai frowned and remembered the only bright spot from the day, when Fujino stepped in between her and the adults, and spoke only to her, as if Mai was the only person in the room who mattered. And she remembered her warm voice, always gracious, always concerned. Always seemed alerted to her hardships at work and at school, never ignoring her, but at the same time never expecting anything in return.

"Hmm…how can I say this," she said, struggling with putting her feelings into words. "That person is so incredible it's ridiculous to think of her as being 'friends' with such a commoner like me – but at the same time she makes you feel special. Like you matter. Sorry if that doesn't make sense," she finished sheepishly.

Natsuki didn't say anything and just look down broodingly.

"Natsuki?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. That's true – she is incredible, isn't she," she finally responded, but Mai could detect a hint of stress in her voice.

As the two rounded a street corner, something ran into Mai at high speed, attaching itself to her midsection. "Maiii!"

"Mikoto…" she responded in exasperation as the girl snuggled in close.

"Tokiha," said another familiar voice.

"Tate too?" she said, looking up, suddenly feeling a surge of annoyance.

"We were coming to pick you up but it looks like Kuga got to you first," he explained.

Mai sniffed arrogantly and stuck her nose up at him. "Humph! That's because you're useless," she lashed him, feeling strangely antagonistic.

"Gah!" he exclaimed to her attack. "What's your problem, Tokiha?"

"Nothing," she responded. "But for some reason I feel like I got a bad deal," she said, looking directly at him.

"What's that supposed to mean!" he demanded, now agitated.

As the two broke out into one of their minor scuffles, Natsuki decided to take her leave.

* * *

On the lonely way back to her apartment, Natsuki replayed Mai's words in her mind again and again. _She makes you feel special._ She knew what Mai meant very well; Shizuru could look at her in that way that said that nothing else in the world mattered but her. No matter what Natsuki would demand, Shizuru would give it. If there was trouble, Shizuru knew about it automatically without her having to say anything.

But only to Natsuki. All her generosity, kindness, and attention were devoted to her alone. Only she would feel that special. Or at least that's what she always thought up until now.

And it made her sick.

_Is this how weak I am?_ she thought to herself in self-pity. _In the end am I just a kid who wants the attention of a grown-up?_ Besides that, what right did she have to care about who Shizuru liked or didn't like? _Why am I getting angry?_ she asked herself as she struggled to stop grinding her teeth. She was the one who couldn't return those feelings; who was she to get angry when those feelings went somewhere else? Was it that she was just spoiled by Shizuru's affection for all these years?

_Good for Mai,_ she tried to tell herself. _That girl is truly special and is suffering under a burden a lot heavier than mine._ She tried to tell herself that Mai deserved the feelings of someone like Shizuru more than herself. She told herself that Mai was one of her best friends and that it wasn't as if she would lose Shizuru as one of those friends—

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden noise. It was an incoming call on her cell. Blinking out of her state of deep thought, Natsuki answered it. "It's me."

"Kuga Natsuki-san? This is Fumi."

"Chairman!"

"If possible, do you think I can see you sometime this evening in regards to an important matter?"

Natsuki was momentarily stunned. "Err…alright, I'll come by right now, is that okay?"

"That's fine, I'll be waiting for you," the woman on the other end said and then the line went dead.

Natsuki heard a distant rumble of thunder and looked to see the afternoon sky ominously overcast.

"Rain…"

* * *

Suzushiro Haruka slammed a hand down on the tabletop.

"What exactly do you plan to do about this!" she demanded.

Shizuru, in her capacity of the Council President, was simply required to sit there and pay attention to this noisy girl. Her shouting often jarred Shizuru out of a pleasant day-dream, the latest one involving her, Natsuki and a public bath. For that reason she preferred Kikukawa-san a great deal more.

If she wasn't so committed to keeping her life as quiet and steady as possible in order to stay close to Natsuki, she would have liked very much to kill her. That thought made her envision how Suzushiro would die. Each step and movement ending with an upwards slash across her chest appeared before her mind's eye. She could even see the crimson splash of blood and which direction the spray would go and how it would decorate the wall and ceiling.

Shizuru rapidly squashed the image. She knew it wasn't her own. That the vision came even without her Element summoned was a sign that she was more agitated than she wanted to believe. She needed to let some steam off.

Using her tea cup to hide a frown, Shizuru avoided looking at the other girl while she continued to demand a response.

"Well!"

"Did you know," Shizuru said after successfully composing herself, "—that even between people who don't like one another, sex still feels good?"

Shizuru watched closely as Suzushiro blinked once and then twice before her face went red with embarrassed rage which was followed by outraged gasping after words. "I—you---you---!"

Shizuru stood up. Technically there were several matters that still needed the Council's attention. But she didn't care about them anyway and her patience had run thin. She didn't even bother with basic politeness as she made her exit around the sputtering Vice-President who had now crossed her arms protectively over her chest. Shizuru stopped herself from leering down at her. No she wouldn't kill her; after all, it was precisely her uptight workaholic nature that made Shizuru's life easier and was the reason why she tolerated the girl's presence at all.

Closing the door behind her, she reflected that it really was too bad for Suzushiro Haruka. Now that she had Mai, there was no longer any reason to keep that noisy girl in the Council. And Mai's "assets" were far superior. Yes.

So wrapped up in her vision for the future, Shizuru failed to notice the dark clouds gathering outside through the hallway windows.


End file.
